Life at Hogwarts
by SilverVulpine
Summary: Kurama is going to Hogwarts. This should have been an easy mission, would have been if he wasn’t a girl. On Hiatus Unfortunately.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or concepts. Or any Harry Potter ones for that matter. And I suppose the concept of Kurama being a girl and going to Hogwarts belongs to ****mistressKC****. This disclaimer applies to all following chapters.**

Description: Kurama is going to Hogwarts. (yeah I know, way overdone but do you think you can stomach one more?) This should have been an easy mission, would have been if he wasn't a girl.

Note: _I know __mistressKC__ is currently working on a story like this, but it's been sitting in a notebook I use to jot down ideas for a long time and I finally got around to writing it. _

Life at Hogwarts

* * *

The Monday morning sky was brightly lit up with magentas and blues as Kurama, known at the school he was heading to as Minamino Shuichi, walked out of his house after saying good-bye to his mother. While school was generally a boring place for him, rarely did a teacher know something he didn't already know, it did serve to keep him occupied and away from Yusuke, whom he had been feeling a little more than uncomfortable with for quite some time. Yusuke had broken up with Keiko about a month ago and Kurama wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation yet and so deemed it appropriate to observe for a while and then come up with the appropriate response.

He was dressed in his usual magenta uniform with his hair tied back into a pony tail as per school regulations for anyone with long hair which was a welcome relief from the humidity of July.i School was to let out for summer break at the end of this week and really he couldn't be happier about it. Although that was a complete contradiction to his earlier thought. Really he rather liked school, but the stares of his class mates were beginning to wear on even his patience. Mostly just the girls, whom he happened to think had too-short skirts for school uniforms, honestly it was quite indecent, but occasionally some of the boys as well. Now he himself was bisexual but he made a habit out of not dating people whom couldn't defend themselves. After all, he wasn't a babysitter.

Hiei always provided a fond memory of home, he decided as he felt the little fire demon's presence in the tree in front of the crossing he'd need to use to get to school. Perhaps that's why he liked him so much despite youkai's insults to his intellect. When he arrived at said crossing he felt him flit down next to him.

"Is there something you wanted Hiei?" Kurama asked him after a slight silence.

"Koenma wants to see you after school. Something about a special mission." He could tell his friend did not like being a messenger for Koenma, the ever-present scowl on his face having deepened.

"Alright. Thank you Hiei." As soon as the words left his lips the demon was gone. Well really it wasn't like he expected Hiei to enjoy his company. But still he would have liked to talk to him a little. There weren't many people he could identify with, but Hiei was one of them, despite their differences.

Before he knew it he was facing his school building watching for a moment as other students filed in. Maybe he shouldn't go. If Koenma wanted to see him…it could be important. But he was just making excuses. Honestly human habits were beginning to rub off on him. Not that humans were really all that bad. Just occasionally annoying. Never the less he wouldn't have to put up with it much longer. As soon as his mother passed away, it was a fact of life…eventually she would die, he would be returning to the Makai and to his former glory as Youko Kurama, though Koenma need not know that. But he would forever remember what his mother had taught him…maybe he wouldn't be so harsh when he returned. Surely there was no fault in that.

He should go to school though. His mother might be disappointed if he didn't. Besides, wouldn't Koenma have asked him to come immediately if the Jr. God needed him that badly? No, it must not be that important.

His first period was science. AP Chemistry actually. The harder classes were more entertaining in his opinion. Although really the entertaining part was listening to the other students complain about it. Call him a sadist if you will, but he thought it funny that they would sign up for a difficult class and then complain about the difficulty. And still yet, they wouldn't drop the class. It was mind boggling really. Science was not one of his favorite subjects, or rather Chemistry wasn't. Biology wasn't that bad, and he did learn something new about the brain and how it works. Really though, if you weren't going to be a brain surgeon then it didn't really matter.

This school day, he supposed, would be the same as the one before. He was stuck in the cycle of even and odd day schedules. It was science every day, it being first period, followed by AP History, AP Japanese, and then Gym or Health depending on the week, on odd days. On even days science was followed by AP English, AP Calculus, and then one of his favorite periods…Art. Yeah art, what could he say? He had an eye for beauty, if you would.

Towards the end of the day he'd stay after to help clean up, and then set off towards home to do his homework, eat dinner, take a shower, and go to bed. Monotony; simple, boring, mindless repetition. He needed a challenge, something different. He would make a vow to himself then! If the opportunity should arise to do something out of the ordinary then he would!

But for now, he had to go see what Koenma wanted.

_

* * *

_

A little longer, fixed up some. Not much change though. The chapters already written might not change much. But it'll probably sound better now that I know exactly what's going to happen. Before I write it. It is much easier this way. Anyway, expect the next chapter up in a little bit and in the third or so chapter should be my first picture.

_I don't know what schools are like in Japan, but I know I have even, odd day schedules. I can only write what I know after all, so if it's not how it is in Japan, and it probably isn't, then pretend it is for a bit._

i When I goggled the start of the term for Japanese school children the web site:

came up and it says that, "The Japanese school year begins in April, not in September like in the United States and other countries. The first term runs to around July 20, when summer vacation begins. Kids return to school in early September for the second term, which lasts until about December 25. The final term begins in early January and continues to late March."

In the earlier versions of this story I had them getting out for winter break, but since Japan is in the northern hemisphere, they have winter when Britain does. (Big thanks to tag.0 for pointing out that mistake!) This still works out though because Kurama would be getting out for summer vacation around the same time that children in Britain would be going back. 


	2. Chapter 1

Life at Hogwarts

* * *

So it was, he was walking home, past the tree he had earlier sensed Hiei in and a little ways down the street before entering the woods just off it. In these woods was a portal between the three worlds.

It's funny though, he thought, that they complain about all the demons coming in and yet they won't close it. It must be very important, he wondered what would happen if it did close. Well…He'd have to try that later. For now, he had a meeting with the Jr. God of Hell. He really mustn't keep getting sidetracked like that.

He was in Reikai after a few minutes, and made his way up to Koenma's office. Either the Ogre's knew he was coming or they had simply gotten used to him by now. He was here quite often he supposed. Perhaps after this he should ask Koenma if the team could go on a short vacation. They had earned it by now, surely. As he walked into the normally spacious office, he took note of the high stacks of paper work littering the place. Honestly, Yuusuke wasn't this much of a clutter bug, he thought! And then he noticed the rather exhausted looking George running around all over the place, artfully avoiding knocking any of them over. 'Quite a feat for someone of his size' was his first thought, his second being that 'George must need a vacation too. Koenma was such a slave driver.'

He sat down on the rather hideous couch, they should have done it in white, he thought, it would have added to the airiness of the room. Maybe he should ask Koenma if he could redecorate. Or maybe not…"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." Koenma started a bit nervously he noticed, this couldn't be good.

"So let me first point out that a recent unexpected outbreak of a very deadly flu has caused us to not only be swamped" Ah, that would explain the clutter, "but shorthanded as well," and that would explain why Botan couldn't pick him up, "as many of the ferry girls have insisted on taking their break now." Kurama nodded politely to show he heard and understood what Koenma was saying, good help so was hard to find, and they always bailed out when things got tough.

"Now, at the same time, there is a crisis in the Wizarding world involving a very powerful Wizard doing some…less then friendly things." Again he nodded his understanding, but seriously…Wizards? Like long, white beard and pointy, cone-shaped hat, Merlin sort of wizard? Surely Koenma understood that he didn't **do** fairytales.

"Botan, Yuusuke, and you were going to be sent to take care of this problem, but since we can't spare Botan… you, Yuusuke, and Hiei will be going." Oh, well then, where were they?

"Hogwarts, which is the school you'll be going to in England," Going to school in another country? Just how long is this mission going to take? "…thinks we are speaking for the Wizarding school of Japan and not for the Reikai. The only problem with this is that we already told the school that two boys and a girl would be coming. We can't just suddenly change this; the two countries are already on rocky ground." What two countries aren't these days?

"They would think Japan was up to something. That could cause problems for not only the two countries, but for Reikai as well when they start to figure out Japan never knew about this exchange." Hmm, where was Koenma going with this? Why was he the only one here to hear it?

"And since we can't tell them the real reason Botan will not be coming, we had to find a girl. I didn't want to send Yukina or Keiko and risk getting killed by their respective protectors." It would have been funny… for the voyeur at least. After all, Keiko and Yusuke may have broken up but he still considered her like a sister. "And Shizuru plain out refused. Since she doesn't work for us we can't make her go." Then why don't you just employ her so you can? No, that wasn't fair. He was letting Koenma's staling get to him…

"So we had a pretty big problem. And then, as luck would have it, the people in research and development came up with a solution. There is a pink lake near here that can change the gender of the right kind of person," Oh he did NOT like the sound of that.

"Said person, would have to already resemble the other gender, as t-t-to m-m-m-m-m-ake the t-t-t-t-ransition easi-e-e-r" He was stuttering. As well he should, he happened to be quite happy with his current gender, thank you very much! Honestly when he said he wanted a change this was not what he had in mind!

"We hap-p-p-ened t-t-t-to have-e-e got-t-t-t-t-ten lucky and a-a-a-already h-h-ad you." Koenma looked like he was expecting him to jump up out of his seat and eat him. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

Koenma cleared his throat into his hand, and in a very authoritative voice informed him, "The change will take place after school lets out for summer break." And just like that he was shooed out of the office and sent home to enjoy his little time left as a male for an undetermined amount of time. What was he going to tell his mother?

After receiving the rather...interesting news from Koenma the rest of the week had gone by far too fast for him. He'd told his mother that his school was sending him on a study abroad program, and that he'd be back in a year, unless he chose to continue his learning further there. He had gotten his letter from Dumbledore, who was supposedly the headmaster and a very important person if all the titles were anything to go by, earlier that day and indeed, they did think he was a girl. He couldn't help but be offended by that even if they had no way of knowing the truth.

Yet, all too soon he was standing in front of the afore mentioned pink lake, which was right next to the baby blue lake, at 5:30am awaiting his sentence with Botan, who was fidgeting from the vibes he was currently giving off. Kurama, in a completely detached thought, had the notion that maybe Reikai needed to learn a little subtlety, honestly a pink lake! No one was going to notice that one surely. He was being sarcastic by the way.

When the godling finally joined them Kurama was caught off guard when he suddenly pushed him in. Well, he supposed it was better if one didn't think about it before hand anyway. Everything was pink and coated in goop until he closed his eyes. This had to be the most disgusting thing he'd ever done, and he had to admit…it wasn't that bad…at first.

He could feel his muscles shrinking, moving, and softening, though not to the point of being fatty. His waist was becoming smaller and flatter and his hips wider, accompanied by a sharp pain across his chest and a burning in the area of his crotch. His feet and hands were getting slimmer and more delicate while his fingernails grew slightly and he could already tell he was going to have to practice writing with them. He could feel the features of his face become even more feminine, his nose a bit smaller, and his cheekbones higher and more pronounced. His lips were getting plumper, his eyebrows, even, were shaping themselves in a well-shaped arc above his eyes, now complete with longer, fuller lashes. And to make everything worse, he could feel his insides making a big change as well, organs being added, changed, and twisted around to fit in a now smaller frame.

When everything seemed to stop he stood up. He felt the extra weight on his chest and his balance was off. His clothes, now a least a size or two too big for him, were sliding down his frame but not indecently so as they caught on his now larger breasts. By the look on Koenma's face he must have looked pretty good…strike that, he must have been gorgeous. He quickly stepped out of the goop and walked up to Keiko, who had apparently arrived when he was changing, so to speak. They both seated themselves on Botan's oar and held on for dear life when the ferry girl took off.

After a trying ride, considering what he'd been through today, they touched down in the back of the mall at about 6:30am. Botan, who had bags that he didn't even want to think of under her eyes, hurriedly said, "Koenma deposited some money for you in a bank account. Here's the debit card for it." she handed him said card with a slip of paper under it, "…the piece of paper has your pin number on the front. Be sure to memorize that. On the back is the amount of money in the account so you don't over spend." She winked and Keiko and then she was off leaving him and Keiko alone. Kurama quickly memorized the number and flipped it over to see how much was in there. Her eyes widened, surely that was not right. They couldn't possibly spend that much in just one day! Could they…?

His shopping partner was busy pulling him along though and he doubted she'd tell him what she had in store. People were staring at him. Now if that was because he was pretty, or covered in pink goop dressed in oversized men's clothing, he had no idea. When Keiko noticed the hand she held was sticky, after she'd tried to dislodge it, she suggested they get him cleaned up first. She told him to go wash up and she'd go get an outfit that he could wear for today.

Honestly, he'd almost walked into the boy's bathroom before he remembered he wasn't supposed to be in there anymore. He was fortunate that nobody else had decided to use the facilities, he decided, because they would have walked in on him washing his hair out in the sink, buck naked while the clothes he had worn were soaking in the adjacent sink. It was one of his favorite outfits and he only hoped it wasn't ruined.

He jumped when he heard the door open, and then let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Keiko. She bashfully looked away from what she'd walked in on and presented him with a bag. She told him, "It's just a plain black tee-shirt and jeans. I didn't really have time to be selective."

"That's perfectly alright Keiko. I appreciate you doing this for me." He said as he rummaged through the bag remembering his manners despite the rather unfortunate situation.

He pulled out a plain white cotton bra and matching panties and blushed when he had to ask assistance with the bra. After taking care of the underclothing than humans seemed so fond of he stepped into the jeans. They were a bit uncomfortable to him, the tightness and all. Were they really supposed to grip his behind like that? The shirt went on next, it stretched to fit his curves, and he found himself wondering why women were so fond of showing their bodies and yet not showing them. A simple pair of dollar flip-flops and a hair tie later and they were ready to go. Keiko had thought it best he pull it up in a messy sort of bun on the top back of his head so it wouldn't drip on him.

Keiko pulled him into a cute little local shop. "This is probably more around your style." She said. Funny, he didn't remember having a 'style'.

"I've always wanted to dress you" she said, and he was amused at her bluntness. "I'm going to help you. Formerly being a guy and all, you might not know some things that you'll be expected to know now that you're a girl. So I'm going to help you look natural in it, ok? We don't want you looking sloppy in England because you don't know how a girl is supposed to dress. You're supposed to be representing Japan, you know?" She nodded her head once with a 'hmph!' and set to work. Her tone left no room for argument so he put up none. He wasn't stupid; he'd seen what happened to Yusuke when he didn't listen to that voice. She started by studying him. She looked him up and down, front and back for a good ten minutes and he had to say he was rather uncomfortable, despite him being used to being looked at constantly.

She took out a small pad of paper and sat down on the inside window ledge. He thought it adorable that her tongue peaked out from the left corner of her mouth as she wrote. She scribbled in that pad for about fifteen minutes while he stood there in front of her feeling very conspicuous. She handed him the note pad and said, "I've written down some basic color guidelines so you know what we're looking for. We can make style choices together. But unless you see something you really like, just sit down and I'll pick stuff out."

He thought perhaps she'd make a good military leader. She was organized and strict, certainly. While Keiko started to look around and occasionally hold things up to him he read what she'd written.

_Color-_

_Black- yes, but not too much or it will wash out skin tone._

_Red- only on bottoms or it will fade out hair color._

_Yellow- golden- yes, canary- no_

_Green- Dark greens would be best, but not muted green or lime_

_Brown- chocolate brown, caramels, nudes, and creams._

_Blue- Dark or light but not too light and not muted_

_Orange- only in small amounts and accessories_

_Purple- lavender for a soft look royal for a sultry look_

_Grey- Only deep ones_

_White- no- washes out skin tone_

_Pink- see red_

Thorough should be added to Keiko's military qualities. He sat himself in a chair and waited.

In his opinion Keiko was just pulling random things off the shelves and racks. She would walk up and down the different spaces pulling things off to be 'tried on'. He had never tried on clothes before, he knew what his size was, why would he need to? "Hey Kurama? How about jewelry? Some nice pieces can really pull a look together." Was that a rhetorical question? He didn't seem to be getting an opinion in this. As Keiko went around gathering things, Kurama noticed the sales clerk looking a little excited. He hoped he wasn't going to be back in the dressing rooms with them. His hopes were dashed when Keiko told him to go try the first one on while she asked the sales clerk, whose name was Ryan, to come back and give them a male's opinion. He sighed, didn't she just get finished saying that he still thought like a male and that was why he needed her help?

After about thirty minutes of trying on and sifting out what worked and what didn't, the thirty outfits they had gone in there with were dwindled down to about three. Keiko led Kurama out of the store with a red face, chafed skin, and three new outfits. By lunch time they had been to thirteen stores and had nine outfits not including underclothes, jewelry, or shoes. "Are you hungry?" It was the first question he'd been expected to answer, but before he could his stomach did. "That's a yes. Come on we'll get something for lunch." He didn't seem to be doing much talking today.

They stopped in a fast food restaurant to get Keiko a chicken salad and then went to get Sushi for him because he refused to eat fast food. It took them a while to eat and they did so in silence. After all, they didn't have too much in common. She was a school-conscious, slightly preppy teenager and he was really a thousand year old, kitsune thief trapped in a now feminine, teenage, human body. Well…when he said it like that it sounded weird.

After lunch Keiko took him to a lingerie store, he felt lunch was unnecessary seeing as it was likely to come back up any minute now. As soon as she walked through the door he blushed. Women actually wore that under clothing? What was the point of the decorations if they were only going to be covered up? This was probably why women in Makai didn't bother with undergarments, they seemed completely unnecessary. A lady in a business suit came up to them; her name tag proudly displaying "Kyame". "Hello ladies. My name is Kyame is there anything you need help with today?" She was perky. No pun intended of course.

"Yes my friend needs to be measured for a bra." Keiko said. The only thing that stopped Kurama from blushing further was his control over his emotions from his days as Youko. Never had he been so grateful.

"Ok then. Miss please put your arms straight out from you." Kyame pulled the tape measure from around her neck and measured him in three places, the top of the chest, the swell of the breasts, and under the breasts. He fidgeted when she did this. "36C. What kind of bra would you like?" Kurama knew he looked incredulous because he could see his reflection in the mirror on the far wall.

"Something comfortable and supportive. We need some panties too. I'm thinking thongs, they're comfy and easier to move in." He had to grit his teeth to keep from snapping at her. If either of his two companions for this trip ever saw him in a thong he'd never live it down!

Two hours before they were supposed to be back in the Reikai, Keiko finally let them leave. Then they remembered they had no way of getting all this home. Luckily Keiko spotted some friends of hers who promptly agreed to help upon hearing the phrase "make-over" pass her lips. Their giggling will be ringing in his ears for the next several days.

Kurama was nervous. He had faced down extremely powerful demons and stolen from very powerful people but he had never been this scared in his entire life. He was standing in Keiko's bedroom sounded by girls, and while normally guys would give their left leg to be in his position one had to take into account that he just switched genders and was in the process of getting a make-over.

He hadn't been talking much really. What was he supposed to say? They were plucking, pulling, painting, spraying, and brushing and really, as cliché as it sounded, he was beginning to think this was torture. Keiko was currently packing the things in the new luggage they'd gotten, seeing as how he hadn't owned any before. But the worst thing he was currently experiencing was that they were all trying to give him directions on how to replicate it. At once.

The girl who was plucking his eyebrows was saying, "They need to have an arch to them. First you brush all the hair in one direction then carefully pluck the hairs out one at a time with tweezers by the roots. Don't over pluck them though because it will look fake that way. If you need help on which ones to pluck they make these little white stickers for it. You just brush you're eyebrows in one direction then place the sticker over them and pluck the hairs that are not covered by it. See it's simple really!"

The girl who was giving him a manicure and pedicure was saying, "You'll need these products to do this, but I'll give you a list so you don't have to memorize them. Now for your feet you start by soaking them in warm water with this mineral salt for five minutes and then you scrub off the calluses with a scrubbing stone. Everyone's foot in different so wherever yours are, is where you scrub. Then you go back and trim your nails to a good length which is not long for toe nails and then you trim the extra skin around the nails and the toes themselves. After you do that you rub this gel on your feet up to your knees to soften the skin. And then finally you paint your nails. For you I'd go with a French pedicure style which is where you paint the part of your toe nail that has the whitish color and then go over it with clear polish. You pretty much do the same thing for your hands, but the nails need to be longer."

The girl who was doing his make-up was saying, "You have a very sexy face, so you should go with some pouty, sexy colors. Go with a nude or dark red on your lips, not to bright though because your skin is so pale. You can go with a light pink for everyday though. To apply it you pretty much just go right over your lips, after a lip liner in the same color of course. Just outline your lip, follow the line. Your skin is so pale that I wouldn't recommend red blushes but a nice light pink would be perfect! Your skin complexion is good enough without foundation and powder and we don't want to take away any color in your skin so we're not going to bother with it. Your eyes however, should be outlined with black eyeliner. You'll need mascara too and probably a light cream color eye shadow. I'll show you how to do a smoky eye too."

The girl who was doing his hair only said that she'd give him a list of some different hair styles and that he'd need to brush it at least twice every day. Keiko was explaining that an outfit wasn't underclothes, a top, a bottom, and shoes. That accessories and make-up and hair and jewelry was all part of it too. He was so confused and their instructions were all really starting to blend together.

After about four hours of this, and he had to balk at that, everything was ready. He was still wearing the clothes he'd been wearing at the mall, only now he had some light make-up on and his hair was dry and down. Keiko said that his luggage would be sent to England ahead of them and that he was to go back to see Koenma now.

As he made his way through the forest his mind was blissfully blank. He hadn't spoken more than three or four sentences all day and he had a feeling he wouldn't be speaking much in the next couple of hours either. Walking through the large doors and up to Koenma's office drew more than a few stares. He was slightly surprised by this, he had to admit. He heard yelling coming from the office he stood in front of. It sounded something like 'baka'. The door made a loud annoying creaking sound when he opened it.

Well, he blamed the door for this. He was standing in the doorway with three boys, because he refused to think of them as men after this, gaping at him. Oh honestly! He hadn't changed that much. His flip-flops clacked as he walked to where they were sitting and sat down next to them.

Koenma snapped out of his stupor, wiped the drool off his chin and started talking, "Now like I was saying you'll all be going to Hogwarts. Your job is to keep everyone, and I mean everyone even people you may not like, safe. We're not sure exactly when, but Voldemort is going to strike again soon. We tried ignoring it; after all it's that Potter's job to kill him. But enough is enough, we have to do something. So we're sending you. You'll be leaving immediately so if you want to say good bye to anyone you'll have to do it by phone. I trust you all have your supply list?"

Hiei just gave him a look that clearly said 'where would I put it? My underwear?' and Yusuke plain out told him he didn't have it. "No! You didn't say we'd need it! You only said to pack up all our clothes and anything else we might want."

Kurama put a hand on his shoulder to calm him, "I have it." He said, pulled it out of his back pocket and unfolded it.

"Well, at least I can count on one of you." Kurama gave him a look, he was still quite angry with him thank you very much. Koenma cleared his throat then continued, "Because of the time difference you should be arriving yesterday at 6:30pm so to speak. You'll spend the first night getting rid of jet lag and getting used to the time zone difference. Someone will meet you after breakfast the next day to take you shopping for supplies, so be up at 9:00am please. Put these in your ears after you get there too, it'll allow you to understand English and speak it properly. Alright we're done." They were shooed out of the office and found themselves deposited in the middle of an airport.

_

* * *

_

I'm putting some of the chapters together to speed things up and make them longer.


	3. Chapter 2

Life at Hogwarts

* * *

"Well how are we supposed to get tickets huh?" Yusuke said tilting his head towards the sky, like Koenma would answer him. And sure enough he did. Kurama felt something slip into his hand and looked to find three tickets to London on the next plane.

"With these, I believe Yusuke." He stated. Really though, the tickets were almost like an afterthought.

It took far too long and an ice cream cone to get Hiei on the plane and they had to let him have the window seat. Yusuke wanted the aisle seat so he could 'have a little leg room'. This left Kurama in the middle between two boys. Oh Joy.

Thirty minutes into the flight Kurama wanted to hit both of them. Hiei refused to do anything but stare out the window and Yusuke had fallen asleep. So much for the team's social skills. He settled, instead of hitting them, for reading one of his favorite books. Before he knew it they were there and he had to wake Yusuke up. To do so, he not so gently slapped him upside the head.

"Hey!" But before Yusuke could say anything else, Hiei and he had already started down the aisle.

Hiei had only his sword to get from luggage, though how he got it through I'll never know, and Yusuke had a backpack full of clothes and another of other items like a toothbrush and toothpaste while he had three large suitcases of clothes, one of accessories, jewelry, and shoes, and one of recreational books, paper, and other such objects. By the time he'd gotten it all he'd had to ask Yusuke to help him carry them. His new body wasn't used to all the weight his other body could take. He had to admit, he blushed when Yusuke smirked at him because of it. Before rolling his eyes and walking away, that is.

"Here are the little things Koenma gave us." He gave them the devices and made sure they put them in their ears, "We're supposed to be looking for a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron' to rest up for tonight." He said. "Help me look for it." It wasn't a request, by the way.

After about thirty minutes and several circles later, they were walking through the door. Only to be pushed out of the way by a tall blonde man in a hurry. They'd fallen in a heap off to the side in his wake.

"Hey!" Yusuke said immediately up and shaking his fist at the man who had now turned around to glare at him. Everyone in the place seemed to be staring now. "Who do you think you are punk?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy child." The man sneered.

"Good for you! I'm Yusuke. Now what gives you the right to push people out of the way!" People were gawking now and the man's sneer grew.

Kurama thought that was quite enough and got up off Hiei who had cushioned his fall then brushed himself off. He walked over to Yusuke, who was now in the blonde man's face, and put a hand on his arm. This brought not only Yusuke's attention but the attention of the blonde man too. "That's enough Yusuke. It's not that important, some people are just like that. Now calm down and let's go get our rooms, yes?" He told him. Kurama gave the blonde man a look and walked up to the counter where a rather chubby man was waiting and asked for two rooms. This spurred Yusuke into action and he joined him at the counter; Hiei stayed where he was. After receiving the room numbers and keys they set up the stairs. They split up into the two rooms, Kurama in one and Yusuke in another with Hiei on Yusuke's window sill. They had apparently decided to skip dinner and go straight to sleep, which was just fine with Kurama as he gracefully flopped down into the bed, curled up into a ball, and quickly dozed off.

Was today really necessary? Honestly, was it? Negative thoughts were running rampant through Kurama's mind this morning, when he woke to a blast of sunlight in his face. Oh well, he needed to get up anyway. He trudged his way to the shower and gratefully got under the hot spray. Sighing in the pleasure he began to wash his hair and then his body, and stopped dead at the feel of the extra flesh on his chest. His eyes opened wide and then he remembered. Oh yeah. Koenma had given him a sex change.

He sighed. He'd just have to get used to it for now he supposed. It wasn't like he had a choice. He finished his shower and put on some plain white cotton underwear and a matching strapless bra. A beautiful blue, Chinese style, high collared, wrap shirt with two frog style ties at the neck and a simple pair of light grey slacks were put on his small, but rather tall frame. A pair of single fine chain earrings and simple matching bracelet and a pair of black strap high heels. Keiko had insisted on the outfit before he left, claiming that it would make the perfect first impression. Personally he thought he looked like he was going to a job interview. He'd leave his hair down, he decided. It would be to cliché to put it up with chop sticks and that was the only up style he could think of that would work.

He did his make-up exactly like it was yesterday, seeing as how he didn't know any other way to do it. After tidying his room back up he made his way over to Yusuke and Hiei's room to see if they were up yet. He knocked. And didn't get any response so he opened the door to see they weren't there. Good. The inn keeper must have gotten his request to wake them.

He quickly made his way down stairs his heels clicking on the hard wood of the steps and announcing his coming to anyone awake and in the dining room. When he stepped into the main room all heads were turned his way. Most stayed tuned on him as he made his way over to where he'd spotted Yusuke and Hiei sitting. Yusuke had a breakfast wrap and Hiei…He rolled his eyes, he had a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Who gave him that for breakfast? He knew Hiei could be intimidating but really!

As soon as he sat at the table the inn keeper, Tom he thought his name was, came over and asked him what he wanted for breakfast. "Just an orange. Maybe some tea. I'm not really all that hungry." He smiled at him; the man looked like he'd have a heart attack as he went to get it. He turned his attention to his companions. Hiei was dressed exactly like he was everyday minus the cape due to the heat of the tavern. When he thought about it, it did make sense. Yusuke was sitting there, also in the same clothes from yesterday only rumpled as he'd probably slept in them. When asked he'd tell you he'd only barely worn them yesterday because of the different time zones. At least he could trust that Hiei had washed his.

They'd finished eating and had begun to talk when an enormous man came through the door followed by a group of red-heads and two other children behind him. His eyes skimmed over the people before settling on them. His eyes widened slightly and he made his way over. "R' ya tha exchange students?"

"Yes. My name's Kurama. This is Hiei and Yusuke." He said while pointed them out to the newcomers.

"Ah! Good. We'r' suppose' ta take ya school soppin'. Well follow meh. We'v got alo' ta do today." He started trudging out but was stopped by a red-haired lady.

"Now, now Hagrid we all need to introduce our selves." She turned to them and said, "My name is Mrs. Weasley, dears and this is my husband" she said pointing to a thin red-headed man. She gave the large man a look.

"Meh name is Hagrid." And so it went. There were twins, Fred and George though he'd probably never be able to tell them apart, and red-headed boy named Ron. There was a red-headed girl named Ginny, and bushy brown haired girl named Hermione and a black haired boy named Harry. Harry and Hermione weren't apart of the large family apparently.

Hagrid led all of them out to a brick wall, which Hiei scoffed at, and then taped what appeared to be three random bricks with what looked like a wand. The bricks rearranged themselves to form an opening which everyone proceeded to go through, some with more caution than others, into a busy street. The people didn't spare them a glance as they went on about their business.

"Well, why don't we split up into groups? Who needs what?" Kurama pulled out his list and winced when everyone else started talking. "Alright! Listen if you have all your books, but need other supplies, come stand over here." Fred and George went to stand at the indicated spot. "Anyone needing only books, please stand over here. No one? Good. Anyone that needs to go to Gringotts please follow me and Arthur." And she set off slightly northeast, presumably in the direction of Gringotts. Whatever that was.

Was it him or was the tall red head, Ron he though, staring at his butt. It was rather disturbing, especially when combined with Hermione's glare. The English were starting to creep him out.

They were walking to Madam Malkin's at the moment to get some robes, they had said. He hoped they meant the robes he'd seen the other wizards wearing he was beginning to feel a bit like a…what was the word... spectacle? Yes that seemed to fit. People were even stopping in the middle of conversions to stare at him. Although he had to wonder if that was because of the way he was dressed.

They walked into the shop and stopped in front of a frazzled looking woman. She sighed when she saw them and said, "Ok dears, everyone needing robes follow me to the back."

There were five or so stools set up back there. Harry, who'd grown a few inches over the summer, took the first one. Ginny (who was lucky because she didn't have any sisters to have hand-me-downs from as her mother was far larger than her) took the second stool. Yusuke took the third, Hiei the fourth, and he took the last stool.

Madam Malkin through a large black robe over everyone and started hemming Harry's robes while two more witches came out for the back and started hemming Ginny's and Yusuke's. When Madam Malkin finished with Harry she moved on to Hiei, who glared at her the entire time, but didn't say anything as they'd already bribed him with 'sweet snow'.

Personally, he found the whole experience exasperating and was glad when they were finally out into the fresh air. Mostly because the lady who'd done him had apparently not liked him very much and had pricked him several times with the needle.

"Alright children, we'll be going to Ollivander's to get the exchange students their wands. Feel free to look around but don't go far and…" They were already half way down the street toward the shop with several brooms in the window.

Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke walked with Mrs. Weasley into Ollivander's wand shop. There was a crash from the back and an old man came out coughing the dust out of his lungs.

"Well, I do believe you three are our oldest children to get new wands since we opened." He gave them a wide smile and Mrs. Weasley sat down in a chair to wait. "Alright now, who's first?" Yusuke stepped up cautiously. "Please hold out your wand arm" He held out his right arm and the man started taking measurements, sometimes in the weirdest places. After trying several wands they settled on an 11 inch phoenix feather in birch.

Hiei had a 6 inch dragon scale in pine, and he had a 9 inch shadow fox tail hair in rosewood.

With that done Mrs. Weasley instructed them to go get some ice cream at a shop two shops down and wait there while she went to gather the rest of the children. After getting Hiei the sweet snow promised for his silence, Kurama decided he wasn't going to wait anymore and proceeded to get the rest of his school supplies.

His final stop was Flourish and Botts for school books. While the man behind the counter was ringing up the books he'd gotten for Yusuke, Hiei and himself, as he'd been doing the rest of the shopping for all of them so they could have more time to go over the mission, he heard some whispering coming from behind one of the bookshelves.

Shrugging it off as the nothing arguments of children he turned back toward the man and paid for the books. As he was picking them up off the counter and flash of blonde near the door caught his eye and he turned just in time to see that man from yesterday walk off down the street. A few seconds later and black haired man with a rather large nose followed him out. 'Hmm' he wondered what they were whispering about.

When he returned to the small table Yusuke and Hiei were still sitting at he noticed Mrs. Weasley and company asking about his whereabouts. He coughed slightly and the turned to him. Mrs. Weasley had a relieved smile on her face when she saw him. In a voice that was far too light and gentle to be his, he said "I'm sorry, but I thought it would be better if I went to get the rest of the items we needed, seeing as how we need so much more than the rest of you. I wouldn't want to slow you down, after all. The only thing we've yet to get is a pet. I thought it would be better for us to pick out our own." The twin red heads, oh he'd forgotten their names, were staring at his lips as the moved to form his words and he had to be thankful they weren't staying with them.

Mrs. Weasley clicked her tongue at him and said, "You weren't slowing us down dear. But what's done is done. So let's go get you those pets and then we can go. Dumbledore asked us if we could keep you for the next few days before you ship out for school and we agreed so the sooner we get home the sooner we can work out sleeping arrangements." Dear Enma, he'd spoken too soon. What had he done to deserve this? Oh right. That. Damn.

There were two pet shops to choose from. One with just owls and another that stocked other kinds of pets as well. Yusuke chose a brown owl from the first shop and he had chosen a small white kitten. Hiei had chosen not to get a pet, claiming he didn't want to have to look after it all the time. Kurama was starting to feel a certain foreboding feeling as they all walked back through the brick gateway and Mrs. Weasley told them to go get their things so they could head back to 'the burrow'.

Once they gave their keys back to the man behind the counter they went over to the fire place where the others were waiting and, after watching the rest of the children go, went through the floo. He landed on Yusuke, who promptly caught him, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley behind them.

Once everyone was seated at what he assumed was the dining table Mrs. Weasley asked for rooming suggestions. Later, when he looked back on this, he'd realize that the explosion of chatter that stemmed from that one question was really inevitable


	4. Chapter 3

Life at Hogwarts

* * *

As it had turned out, he'd be bunking with the little red-head girl and the bushy haired girl. Surprise. Surprise. Harry, Ron and Yusuke would be bunking together and the twins and Hiei were bunking together too. He could already see disaster there. And sure enough, as he was unpacking, a loud 'boom' echoed through the 'burrow'. Followed by a high pitched girly scream as the twins found out it was hazardous to their health to prank Hiei. Bushy-Hair and Red-Head turned to look at him as he casually returned to unpacking.

"Aren't you going to stop him? He looks ready to kill." Red-Head said. Oh if only she knew.

"They'll be fine." And they would be…when Hiei remembered he wasn't allowed to kill humans or he'd to go prison for all of eternity. Any second now he'd be in here pouting.

Speak of the devil. Hiei stomped through the door, effectively frightening the other two girls in the room, threw himself down on the window sill, crossed his arms over his chest, and glared out the window at the poor unsuspecting trees that would probably bear the brunt of his anger later. He chuckled to himself and Hiei's glare turned to him.

"Just what is so funny fox?" He spit out.

"Took you long enough." Hiei would know what he meant by that and sure enough and 'hn' escaped from between his pursed lips and he returned his glare to the trees. Kurama almost felt sorry for the confused girls standing in the room with them, but not quite. You know, Koenma had said that female tendencies and emotions would come with the change to make it more believable. But were all females like this, or was it just him? That's a debatable question.

Just as he finished putting his things away Yusuke stormed into and threw himself down on Kurama's bed. The two girls decided that they should just leave apparently as they did just that.

"There's nothing to do around here! Hiei scared away the only fun people in this place!" Well what did he expect him to do about it?

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?" He probably should have edited that thought he supposed as Yusuke glared at him.

Dinner proved to be interesting he thought. By the time he had been able to get Hiei to come down there had only been two seats left, one next to the bushy haired girl and one next to the twins. Kurama had thought sitting Hiei next to the twins would give them time to work out their differences. That and he didn't want to be ogled all dinner; really they gave him the creeps! The busy haired girl, whose name he would never really be able to remember and didn't really want to try, was determined to ignore him in favor of glaring at whom he assumed to be her boyfriend, who was staring at him. Oh how he hoped Hogwarts wasn't going to be like this.

As he lie down and shut off the lights later, he sighed and reminded himself that they only had a few days left here before he could leave this nightmare called the "Burrow".

Sitting in an empty compartment waiting for Yusuke and Hiei, Kurama mused on exactly how naive he'd been when he'd thought that. A few days locked in a house with a least a dozen or so people was hell. Especially when more than half were male and determined to stare at him for hours on end. Was he really _that_ pretty? Honestly! Kurama was still mumbling about estrogen deprived males when Hiei walked in and, upon hearing him, gave him a _'did you forget you were recently male?'_ look.

Kurama decided to pull a Hiei and simply said, "hn." To which Hiei glared. That Potter boy and his friends followed Hiei in and sat down with them. Where was Yusuke anyway? After about thirty minutes of dealing with the red head's staring, the bushy-haired girl's glaring, and Hiei's surliness, he decided to go look for him. He found him with the twins in another compartment whispering to each other. He decided he didn't want to know and proceeded down the hall in search of that lady with the sweets he'd seen earlier. Perhaps he'd even get some for Hiei.

At that moment a compartment door slid open. Kurama found himself staring in at the face off a blond haired boy with a pointy face and his rather ugly companions. Besides the boy, there was a pug faced girl who was hanging off his arm, and two nearly identical hulking forms of fat on either side. Did this boy think himself so important he needed bodyguards? He didn't see anything special about him. The blond boy looked him up and down, which he did not appreciate thank you very much, and shrugged the girl on his arm off. The girl huffed and then pouted when the boy move towards Kurama.

"My, my! What have we here? I don't remember seeing you around before, and seeing as I know everyone here you must me new. Father told me there would be exchange students this year. I must say I expected some sort of odd hulking brown eyed- black haired mess, most certainly not the vision in red you are." Did the boy think he was charming? Ha! That little speech only made him seem desperate. Kurama proceeded to lift an eyebrow and curl his upper lip into a sneer at the boy.

As he opened his mouth to say something to the arrogant little boy he heard a shout from down the corridor, "Hey Kurama! There you are. We were looking all over for you…who's your friend?"

* * *

This story is unfortunately on Hiatus. It will be continued whenever life slows down enough for me to do so.

As a side note: To Truth and Determination Lives-

Next time you want to leave an unnecessary nasty review, kindly sign in beforehand so I at least have the chance to respond to your unprovoked attack. I wonder if you harass everyone like this.


End file.
